All You Need Is Love
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: You decided to suicide because your life felt like totally fell apart... but your 4 bestfriend saved you,they tell you that why are you special even if you can't imagine/believe it.


**So this is a very serious topic. Suicide.**

**Even if you think it's the end of the world,there's always a way to get out of it! Suicide doesn't solve anything,only you hurt yourself and your loved ones!**

**Pls if you ever need to talk or you need help,don't be shy just PM me :) Yesterday I had a shocking experience and that inspired me to write this one shot for everyone who's thinks that killing themselves the good choice... ITS NOT!If you want to know the story behind this story just PM me.**

**Don't let your enemies win,you are stronger than you know,the only thing you need is BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! You CAN do it,you're STRONG enough to make it trough,DON'T give up the fight,it's not worth it! Stay with us! 3**

* * *

Your Pov.

It was one of the worse day in your life,everything just seemed like it's falling apart,your friends didn't have time for you,your mom and dad loved you so much but that wasn't enough if everybody else hated you.

You thought 'Why am I still here? I'd miss to anyone if I would leave?'

You checked your phone but you still had no texts or calls,you called so many times the boys in the past few day but they totally ignored you,you felt totally alone,nobody cared about you,you were alone in the world. Suddenly the emotions hit you. You was angry,sad,shattered but most of all unwanted. You wrote a goodbye letter to the boys if they would search for you. You felt sorry for them,they were always stood up for you,they were beside you whenever you head an episode or break down you only had to call them up and they come over tp your place instantly. They were really heroes. Your heroes.

You began to throw things around in your room to the wall what make loud noises once they felt to the ground.

You wanted to end your life,there was no reason to continue your life,nothing. You went into the bathroom picked up the pills from the counter and put them into your mouth,swallowing them at you repeat it one more time. You looked yourself in the mirror and all you could see is a teen girl,broken-hearted,crying.

You punched the mirror what shattered into pieces and the pieces of the glasses cut your skin and they were bleeding. After a half hour the whole world began to become blurry and you collapsed in your bathroom on the floor.

You laid there unconscious. Your parents were working at this time,nobody could save you...

* * *

**Boys Pov.**

The 4 guy were hanging out at Carlos place. They were chatting and drinking coke sitting on the floor in Carlos living room working on their songs on full time. In the last days they were so busy that they even forget to check their phones.

Kendall asked , " Did you guys talked with Y/N in the last 3 day? I totally forgot her and my phone battery died and I couldn't call her on her phone.

Carlos said as he stood up walking out to the kitchen for more food, " I didn't talk with her but we should call her up." He came back in minutes and plopped beside us.

James said pulling out his phone , " I call her,be quiet" He dialed Y/N number,put on speaker.

1 , 2 , 3 , 4, ring... nothing. This time Logan tried to call you up but you still don't pick up,you were laying dead in your bathroom.

" Kendall check her twitter!" Kendall did as he was told and what he found was shocking,he dropped his phone looking up with teary eyes. We didn't understand it what's shocked him this much until we read her last tweet.

**/ I'm sorry,bye... :'( Don't cry for me.. when you read this I'll be already dead... **Tweeted 24 minutes ago** /**

Logan asked very worried , " Why she's not answers her calls guys she really did it! We need to check up on her,she can't die!" Logan stood up and rushed out of the house into his car,but the guys followed him,Carlos don't even bothered locking up the house,the only thing was in their mind that you're okay.

The drive to your house was 25 minutes long,when Logan parked down the car,they rushed up to your room searching for you... The only thing they saw was your goodbye letter,James saw it first and picked up reading it aloud.

Kendall yelled , " SHE DIDN'T DO IT,PLEASE SAY SHE'S OKAY!"

James said, " I'm sorry by this letter she's gone." Then Carlos screaming echoed from the bathroom. Carlos find you.

He let out a scream,rushing up to you, " No,please,please stay with us! NOO,No,no no!" He cried out. He bent down to your level and checked if you're still breathing but there was no heart beat.

James , "Carlos what are-" GOSH! Y/N" Everybody was in shock. Kendall blurted out shakily, " Logan do CPR on her"

Logan couldn't move,his foot were paralyzed. James pushed him gently then Logan started do the CPR on you instantly.

Logan yelled when he took a breath, "Carlos call 911 NOW"

Carlos managed to dial 911 then the a women picked up. He's voice where shaky and he was crying.

soundcloudDOTcom/t-mea-kassai/emergency-call

( I found on YouTube and it's totally sounds like Carlos and I build around the whole story)

Dispatcher , " 911 what's your emergency?"

Carlos answered heart-broken trying to hold back his sob, " Yes,please,please,please come my friend my friend she's dead ,she said she's sorry"

Dispatcher , "Take a deep breath for me,ok I don't know if you're crying but I can't understand you. Don't scream it just say it slowly.

Carlos , " **** , Cypress St. Please hurry"

dispatcher , " I want you to try one more time to tell me your address.

Carlos , " Just hurry please"

dispatcher , " The paramedics are on the way just stay in the line alright?

Carlos answered by now sobbing, " Please hurry she's not breathing"...

* * *

**At the hospital**

The guys had to stay out of the operating room. They doctors were trying to save her life for hours.

Kendall said in shock, " I can't believe she could do this with herself,she's so nice I will miss her so much"

James agreed, " I know,it was only 3 day when we didn't talk with her and I feel so guilty,we are the reason she's dying." James put his face into his hands leaning his elbow on his knees.

Logan tried to comfort them but inside he was scared to death too , " We can only pray for her"

A doctor came out of the operation room with a smile, coming over to us,we stood up and rushed up to him.

" She's okay?"

"Please say she's not dead."

" She's alive?"

" Could you save her?" The guys said their questions at once.

The doctor said , " Yes,we could save her,if you wouldn't do CPR on her we couldn't save her,she's very lucky to have you guys by her side"

" Thank you doctor"- Carlos said just as the nurses pushed out of the operation room a sleepy Y/N,you were still under the anesthetic gas and your mind was still confused.

Kendall grabbed your left,James your right hand and they followed the nurses who take you to your room on the ER.

The nurses rolled your bed into its place then left.

You looked around in the room meeting with the guys faces,even though your vision was still blurry you could see their shapes.

You said as a lonely teardrop rolled down your cheek, " I'm sorry" Kendall caressed your cheek,put your lock behind your ear. " Don't be sorry,We do love you so much and that letter broke our hearts,don't you ever think that you're unwanted,we are here and we will listen you no matter what and this won't happen again we are here for you." Kendall put a kiss on your forehead.

Carlos said concerned , " You scared me girl!I love ya so much and I would miss you so much if you would be gone,don't try it again,the hate will not end,only your life will end. Never forget that you have us by your side always,no matter what."

James agreed, " The only way you need to treat the haters is ignore them,and focus on the ones who love you more than everything."James give a gently squeeze to your hand.

Logan piped in , " And we sorry that we didn't call you,we so sorry,it would be our fault if you would be gone today,so don't try leave us,stay with us"

You said as you were fighting with your tears, " Thank you guys,and Logan for the CPR,I would be dead without you" You couldn't hold back your tears,you broke down,but the guys pulled you into a group hug immediately.

You realized that suicide is not the good choice,the only way you can get out of it if you talk with somebody,they will understand it,buttle it up is the worst that you can do.

"Once you get out of here you'll move in with us we can't lose you,try to understand that you're important to us,you're special and your haters only trying to make miserable your life cause theirs is sucks and they can't bear it to see you having the perfect life. Don't listen to them,you're strong enough to move on and with help you'll be happy again even if it's not seems like it." - James said softly.

THE END

* * *

**What you think about it?**

**I hope none of you guys will try to kill yourself,It's not a game,it's YOUR LIFE,you choose : you give yourself an another chance and forgive yourself and start a new life OR you spend the rest of your life blaming yourself and living in the pain.**

******I chose,I have a NEW l**ife,I'm happy,2 years ago I cried myself to sleep every night,I thought it's not gonna happen that I'll be happy again but now if I look back,I learned 1 thing.

**NO MATTER WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM IS,NO MATTER HOW IMPOSSIBLE IT SEEMS...nothing bad lasts forever.**

**Just decide you want to be happy? YES? - Move on,it's hard.I know. I've been at the end it's more then worth it! Trust me.**

**_~You were given this life because you were strong enough to handle it.~_**

**Your time to shine will come soon,but till it happens : Believe IN Yourself and have hope till you have hope you'll be alright ! (heart x10000) xo**


End file.
